


Nature Flight Gothic: Shrieking Wilds

by Aphidly



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Dragon death, Flight gothic, Implied Death, Off Screen Violence, dark tones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphidly/pseuds/Aphidly
Summary: You and your pack move through the forest. Something is out there, watching.





	Nature Flight Gothic: Shrieking Wilds

You came here looking for the bountiful gardens and better life the others spoke of, but you are beginning to doubt. 

the safety of Everbloom is far behind you, but it is too late to turn back now.

You and your companions know why they call it the Shrieking Wilds.

Another gone. Their voice fell in a grand decrescendo as they were no doubt ripped away from the pack, you don’t dare look back at what took someone this time, don’t dare look back to see who was taken.

Vines seem to reach out and grab at your feet as you pass. Something has been stalking your party, but you are beginning to wonder if it isn’t just the labyrinth of trees and flora itself.

You want to stop- no, you need to stop. It has been too long since you have rested or eaten anything. The Viridian knows. She whispers to you in the sweet scent of fruit and honey, the metallic scent of meat, and the earthen scent of a river. You know you shouldn’t, but you cant help but feel yourself being pulled from the path.

To be lost is to be dead out here, but you aren’t anymore. The distant cries of your party are lost to your ears as your chest gives in, the moss consumes as you lay in your field of moss and bone, under the behemoth who called you there


End file.
